


i've loved the stars and i've loved her (and i'm sorry universe but you don't compare)

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is a first officer, Date Night, F/F, Jemma is a science officer, Marriage Proposal, Space AU, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Star Trek AU for a Skimmons prompt: "A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck."Daisy has planned a special date night for Jemma. Jemma doesn't know just how special.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	i've loved the stars and i've loved her (and i'm sorry universe but you don't compare)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackEPeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/gifts).



> So this was prompted by an anon on tumblr LAST YEAR for femslash February and I DID NOT FORGET. 
> 
> If it was your prompt and you're still around to read this, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For Jackie anyway because I have you to thank for how much I love this pairing.

Jemma’s feet ached as she trudged down the main corridor of the science wing, thankful to find the lift empty when its doors hissed open. Rolling her head carefully from one shoulder to the other, Jemma was almost glad to hear her neck crackle a bit, a tangible result of the hours she’d spent hunched over her samples in the lab for the entirety of alpha _and_ beta shift.

Stepping off the lift at the barracks level, Jemma resumed her trek to her bunk, dreaming of a hot meal and a hotter shower, followed by plenty of time snuggling with Daisy before they fell asleep.

As soon as the door to their shared bunk opened, however, all plans fled Jemma’s mind as she froze in confusion. At first assuming that she had mistakenly entered the wrong bunk, Jemma took a step back, but her hand still on the sensor at the door reminded her that there could be no mistake—her handprint would only grant her entrance to one room.

“Hey babe,” Daisy said, stepping into view. She was wearing a black dress held up with spaghetti straps that stopped just above her knees, and her dark hair was beautifully tousled, freed from the ponytail she kept it in on duty. As she approached, Jemma saw that she was barefoot and carrying a pair of wine glasses in her hands. “Come in and stay awhile?”

Jemma finally moved forward, albeit somewhat robotically, hearing the door close automatically behind her. Lit by the dozens of candles in the holograms around the room, Daisy was absolutely radiant, glowing like an ember. She smiled warmly, offering her one of the wine glasses before leaning in to kiss Jemma.

“I figured you wouldn’t be able to tear yourself away before beta shift was over, but you must be famished,” Daisy said, lingering close to Jemma and kissing her quickly again. “Why don’t you take off as much of that uniform as you’d like, and then have a seat?”

Jemma was frankly a little dazed as Daisy stepped away, backing with a smile towards the table for two that was set up in the middle of the room, on which were two covered plates and what Jemma assumed was the source bottle for their wine.

Moving still somewhat robotically, Jemma’s free hand moved to the zipper of her Starfleet jacket, and she unzipped it quickly, stepping out of her boots at the same time.

“Daisy, what’s all this for?” she finally managed to say as she approached the table, setting down her glass in order to properly doff her jacket and drape it on the back of the chair.

“Just wanted to do something special tonight,” Daisy said as she pulled Jemma’s chair out for her, eyeing her bare arms appreciatively, Jemma noticed. “You’ve been working so hard this month.”

Jemma takes a quick sip of her wine as Daisy takes the seat opposite her. “I wanted this to be a surprise, but I’m not sure if it will pay off. You’ll have to be the critic so I can do it better next time if it’s off.” Daisy reaches across the table and lifts the cover of her plate. “ _Bon appétit!”_

It took Jemma a moment to process what she was seeing, but then she gasped.

“Is this…”

“Your mum’s beef wellington, a _caprese_ salad from that place in Rome that you like best, and churros from that fair that we went to on our first shore leave together.” Daisy was smiling, but Jemma could see the shadow of nervousness behind her eyes, so she hurried to praise her.

“Oh Daisy, how creative! I can’t believe you found recipes for all these. Did you contact my mum?” She was already picking up her fork.

“I did. She was happy to give me her recipe. The salad and churros I tried to replicate from memory. Not sure if we remember them the same, but I hope they hold up.”

Jemma dug in, finding everything delicious. She smiled through every moment she didn’t have food in her mouth and most of the ones she did. “This is amazing, Daisy. You’ve outdone yourself.”

Daisy looked proud of herself and seemed to be relaxing a little. “I’m so glad you like it.”

When the food was gone and the wine was dwindling, Daisy gestured for Jemma to stand.

“Come over to the window. I want to show you something.”

Outside, the cosmos drifted by with the same explosive silence as always, the lights of stars and galaxies blurring into a beautiful symphony of light. Daisy stood behind Jemma with her arms around her waist, and Jemma sighed contentedly as she leaned back against her, losing herself all over again in the marvelous miracle of the moment—the mission they’ve committed their lives to, the love they’ve found on it, the beauty and mystery they’ve gotten to dive into together.

“You know I love you, right Jemma?” Daisy said quietly after a moment, and Jemma smiled without turning around.

“I know. I love you too, Daisy.”

“I um, I know you know. But do you know that the past two years with you have been the best years of my life?” Jemma turned to face Daisy then, but Daisy was looking down, her voice trembling slightly. “The truth is that I can’t imagine my life without you. And these adventures we’ve had together, on this ship, with each other…I don’t want to stop having them. Every good thing in my future, I want to share with you.”

Jemma moved her hands to cradle Daisy’s face and kissed her tenderly, holding her in the kiss for a sound moment before dropping a row of kisses down her jaw to her neck.

“I love you so much,” she whispers against Daisy’s skin. “I love you too. I feel the same…”

“Jemma, I love that and don’t want you to stop but—” Daisy reached up to pull Jemma’s hands from her face, capturing her full attention again. “I’m trying to say…”

She opened one of her hands between them, and Jemma gasped at the sight of a ring lying on Daisy’s palm.

“Will you marry me?” Daisy asks breathlessly, her eyes bright.

Jemma hadn’t thought it was possible for her to be more surprised tonight, but she’s glad she was wrong.

“Yes!” she chokes out, a grin breaking over her face, an expression immediately mirrored on Daisy’s. “Yes, of course I will!”

Daisy let out a smiling shudder of relief, grabbing Jemma’s hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. It’s a delicate band set with a single oval-cut blue stone.

“It’s a star sapphire,” Daisy started to explain, but Jemma cut her off with a kiss.

Outside the stars spun by, the most beautiful, silent applause Jemma had ever heard.


End file.
